


not the one i wanted (but the one i needed)

by coldhugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Texting, Wrong number, dreamnotfound, i shouldve put that one in LOL, i'll add tags as i think of 'em, just boys being stupid, so much gay, yes they will meet in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhugs/pseuds/coldhugs
Summary: George does not text an Adonis.Or, the millionth wrong number fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo is minor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. here, a kiss on the lips from yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> HELP I HAVE LIKE 8 DNF DRAFTS I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS HELP

_[ 1/9/21 - 7:34 PM ]_

**George:** hey! this is adonis, right? sorry for messaging you so late haha i was a little bit busy today

**???:** no :( but i can be for u ;)

**George:** pfft :)

 **George:** okay, but you are adonis, right? it's the guy from the park 

**???:** would it make you upset if i said no

**George:**...just say it

**???:** aw, darling, don't be upset :((

 **???:** here, a kiss on the lips from yours truly

**George:** GROSS don't give me that ew

**???:** BUT,, I'M YOUR HUSBAND DARLING 

**George:** so you're a guy too?

**???:** i am! and considering you said "guy from the park" and "too" you're a guy, huh?

**George:** yeah

 **George:** what's your name

**???:** i wanna know yours first 

**George:** i asked first

**???:** yes, and?

**George:** no. i wanna know your name first

**???:** well i'm not cracking

**George:** like i would?

**???:** well at least give me a nickname!! you can't just be "???" in my contacts forever

**George:** uh

 **George:** you called me darling

 **George:** why don't we go with that

**???:** OH

 **???:** YOU'RE RIGHT THAT'S PERFECT

 **???:** i didn't know you liked being called darling so much, darling ;)

**George:** sHUT UP NO I DON'T

**???:** awwh you totally do :)

 **???:** you don't gotta hide it loml <33

**George:** I AM NOT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND NO I DON'T

 **George:** just givE ME A NAME FOR YOU

**???:** tsundere. cute!

 **???:** you can call me dream though, since i'll be your dream guy ;;;;)

**George:** why does your smiley have EIGHT eyes dream

**Dream:** OHOHO not even denying i'll be your dream guy?

 **Dream:** and maybe i'm a spider

**George:** what

 **George:** I SKIMMED THAT MESSAGE I DIDN'T COMPREHEND IT FULLY

**Dream:** deny it all you want love but you can't hide the FACTS from me

 **Dream:** just admit you love me. we're husbands anyways. let's get married in september

**George:** I DON'T LOVE YOU SHUT UP

 **George:** that's fine but our marriage HAS to be on the sixth then

**Dream:** so we can get married but you CAN'T SAY YOU LOVE ME? DARLING I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING...

 **Dream:** and why on the ninth

 **Dream:** WAIT

 **Dream:** JVSHJKAHAKGS;SKDFJ 6/9?

**George:** has anyone EVER told you you are INCREDIBLY annoying

**Dream:** ouch ://

 **Dream:** it's ok i have enough love for the both of us

**George:** yeah, yeah.

 **George:** screw off >:(

**Dream:** you know, we could change that off into another word...

**George:** HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU YOU ARE INCREDIBLY ANNYOIGN

**Dream:** you WOUND me darling 

**Dream:** wait

 **Dream:** ARE MY FRIES BURNING

**George:** good to know you can't be trusted in a kitchen

**Dream:** I CAN I JUST MADE THIS MISTAKE BECAUSE OF YOUR TEXTS

**George:** don't blame me for fucking up YOUR fries!!

**Dream:** :((

 **Dream:** I HAVE TO GO NOW GOODBYE DARLING

**George:** bye, dream

* * *

George stared at his phone. That. That was an experience, wasn't it? 

He didn't get Adonis's number, which kind of sucked because Adonis was kind of cute, but that was fine.

Dream wasn't so bad either.


	2. isn’t this spider joke getting overused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwus lovngly

_[ 1/10/21 - 3:16 AM ]_

**darling, loml <33: **good morning, dream

**clay:** who the FUCK texts good morning at 3:16 am

 **clay:** but gm to you too ::::)

**darling, loml <33: **okay first of all it's 8 am what do you mean

 **darling, loml <33: **SECOND of all WHY does your smiley have EIGHT eyes

**clay:** um. 

**clay:** do

 **clay:** u 

**clay:** not live in the good ol states of america darling

 **clay:** also didn't we establish already i'm a spider

**darling, loml <33: **WHAT do you not live in britain?!

 **darling, loml <33: **and stop YOU'RE NOT A SPIDER

 **darling, loml <33: **unless...

 **darling, loml <33: **send spidey pics

**clay:** _spideypics.png_

**clay:** i just searched ur area code? bitch ur in BRITAIN? 

**darling, loml <33: **dream. why is google reverse image search not showing me your image.

 **darling, loml <33: **and i THOUGHT YOU WERE IN BRITAIN? adonis told me their area code was because they never bothered to change their phone number 

**clay:** well i've never posted a face reveal to anyone but you ::::)

 **clay:** and

 **clay:** WHY WOULD THAT APPLY TO ME DO I LOOK LIKE ADONIS

**darling, loml <33: **clearly not since you're APPARENTLY a fuckin' SPIDER

 **darling, loml <33: **how the fuck did i marry a spider 

**clay:** are 

**clay:** you

 **clay:** saying

 **clay:** you

 **clay:** WOULDN'T LOVE ME

 **clay:** if i was a spider

 **clay:** WE'RE GETTING DIVORCED

**darling, loml <33: **WAIT NO DREAM THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT 

**clay:** no. this is for the better anyways

 **clay:** especially since i didn't know my fucking husband was BRITISH. i should've known. 

**darling, loml <33: **okay WOW

 **darling, loml <33: **i was trying to be considerate and kind to you even after learning you’re AMERICAN

 **darling, loml <33: **but after this? we’re THRU

**clay:** FINE. I’M CHANGING YOUR CONTACT INFO.

**british mistake:** changings urs too you FUCK

**clay:** _britishmistake.png_

**clay:** honestly who thought it was a good idea to invent the british

**british mistake:** dont even fucking talk your american

 **british mistake:** _dreamsnewname.jpg_

**clay:** ”white bitch boy”

 **clay:** fuck you for being right

**british mistake:** HA

**clay:** BUT AT LEAST I CAN ADMIT IT

 **clay:** unlike a certain british mistake over here

**british mistake:** OH FUCK YOU

 **british mistake:** the british are superior

  
**clay:** darling says in his annoying little bri ish accent 

  
**british mistake:** you were a mistake, spider boy

  
**clay:** pete ah pah kuh

  
**british mistake:** STOP

  
**clay:** i bet ur accent is reaaal annoying

  
**british mistake:** dream i can and i will fly to the states. and i will hunt you down

  
**clay** : minecraft manhunt

  
**british mistake:** what

  
**clay:** wait no

 **clay:** PRETEND I NEVER WROTE THAT IT'S DUMB

  
**british mistake:** what the fuck is a minecraft manhunt

  
**clay:** don't laugh

 **clay:** i like minecraft?

  
**british mistake:** dream

 **british mistake:** lol

 **british mistake:** i like minecraft too

 **british mistake:** i code dumb plugins for it every now and then

  
**clay:** you code?

 **clay:** me too... omg... darling, we have so much in common ...

  
**british mistake:** dream we divorced

 **british mistake:** time to move on.

  
**clay:** :(

  
**british mistake:** now go to bed its like 3-4 am for u

  
**clay:** just for you my darling

* * *

  
_[ 1/20/21 - 9:22 AM ]_

  
**clay:** now it's proper morning for me

 **clay:** good morning!!!!

  
**british mistake:** sigh. gm dream

  
**clay:** :)

 **clay:** gives

 **clay:** you

 **clay:** a good morning peck!!

  
**british mistake:** disgusting

  
**clay:** :(

  
**british mistake:** sob louder

  
**clay:** WHY ARE U ACTING LIKE THIS DARLIGN.. U USED TO LOVE ME

  
**british mistake:** YOU CALLED ME A BRITISH MISTAKE

  
**clay:** i didnt mean it :(

 **clay:** IM SORRY DARLING DONT BE SAD...

**british mistake:** thats what i thought

 **british mistake:** apology accepted

 **british mistake:** and

 **british mistake:** sigh

 **british mistake:** sorry for calling you a white bitch boy

  
**clay:** d'aww YOU DO CARE!!

 **clay:** _newname.png_

  
**My Bastardly British Darling:** WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT I DONT WANT IT

  
**clay** : :)

* * *

  
Clay sighed, sinking into the warmth of his pillow and blanket. "Darling" was a nice friend (?) to have. He had Sapnap, and Bad, and other friends, but, well... he didn't know. It was just nice to huddle in the anonymity, and the stupid spider and husband jokes. And that isn't to say he didn't love Sapnap and Bad - he definitely trusts them way more than he trusts Darling (for all he knows, Darling could be a 30 year old creepy guy even if he doubted that), but well. Again. The anonymity was nice.

  
Sometimes he felt like he was just too annoying for his closer friends. It wasn't their fault. It was just his, for being stupid and an idiot who can't understand people. There's a sinking feeling in his gut that curses and bashes at him for having gotten close to either of them at all. Scolding him for trying to make friends when he was flawed in so many ways.

  
The blond fucked around with his slips of hair, curling the long strands around his finger like it would beat down the puddle of anxiety slowly pooling in his gut. Even though it didn't, it was still comforting. A habit he had since grew his hair out. Clay had never, in fact, cut his hair - it was too important to him even with no particular reason. It was just familiar, and certain, and it's nice to have things you know are certain in your life.

And as much as that puddle of anxiety tells him, he knows his friends are certain too. (In fact, Clay is on his phone, bullying them lovingly.) 

If Darling wants to become certain too, Clay really does not think he'd oppose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long haired dream supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> dream writes his dates not-american because FUCK you i do what i want. i was originally gonna do it the other way around (dream says june and george says ninth) but george would never. dream would never but again: FUCK you i do what i want. i had a fucking stroke writing this part because what the FUCK! also george currently thinsk drwma livi sin britin because he eirute sheis dtae snit ameitcnan even though the numerbs fucked hip becaise adonis had an Explanation tm. does this make any snese? no and, again: fuck you i do what i want


End file.
